fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (exclusive to Wii U)
Mario Kart 9 is the next game of Mario Kart series and like the past game is for Wii U. Introduction Mario Kart 9 is a brand new Mario Kart game. This time the game has a total of 10 cups (5 new and 5 retro), theres's the addition of Boomerang Cup and Thunder Cloud Cup. There's also two new features: Miiverse Live'' and '''Kart Builder. Miiverse Live '''is a mode that all people can watch your current match via Miiverse and' Kart Builder is a unlockable new mode that you can build your own kart by yourself. Classic features returned too: Double Dash!!, Bikes, Underwater & Flying Racing', '''Kart Customization, Anti-Gravity' and Mario Kart TV. '''There's a new mode too included in Time Trial, that mode is called '''Golden Bomb. In Golden Bomb you need to escape from a golden Shy Guy, who throw Gold Bob-Ombs, by this way you save a time, share the time and beat other people time, the objective is less hits as possible and make a good time. Modes *Grand Prix *Vs. Race: -Solo -Double Dash!! *Time Trial: -Save a Time -Competition Vs Ghost Datas -Golden Bomb *Battle Mode: -Ballon Battle -Coin Runners -Bob-Omb Blast *Online Multiplayer: -Worldwide -Friends -Recent Opponets -Tournaments -Community -Worldwide Challanges *Mario Kart TV *Kart Builder *Options Characters Default *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) *Yoshi (Medium) *Donkey Kong (Cruiser) *Toad (Light) *Toadette (Light) *Bowser (Heavy) *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Wario (Heavy) *Waluigi (Cruiser) *Rosalina (Cruiser) *Hammer Bro. (Medium) NEWCOMER!! *Boomerang Bro. (Medium) NEWCOMER!! *Fire Bro. (Medium) NEWCOMER!! *'Ice Bro. (Medium) NEWCOMER!!' *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Baby Mario (Feather) *Mii (Custom/Any) Unlockable *Shy Guy (Light) *Gold Shy Guy (Cruiser, no appearence in "Golden Bomb") *Lakitu (Light) *Metal Mario (Heavy) *Gold Mario (Heavy) NEWCOMER!! *Wiggler (Cruiser) *King Boo (Cruiser) *Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Birdo (Medium) *Dry Bones (Light) *Baby Luigi (Feather) *Baby Peach (Feather) *Baby Daisy (Feather) *Baby Rosalina (Feather) *Baby Donkey Kong (Feather) NEWCOMER!! *Larry Koopa (Medium) *Wendy O. Koopa (Medium) *Lemmy Koopa (Light) *Iggy Koopa (Medium) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Medium) *Roy Koopa (Cruiser) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Heavy) *Kritter (Cruiser) NEWCOMER!! *Kamek (Medium) NEWCOMER!! *Nabbit (Light) NEWCOMER!! *Professor Elvin Gadd (Light) NEWCOMER!! *Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) *Silver Wario (Heavy) NEWCOMER!! Unlockable Criteria *Shy Guy - Win 100cc Mushroom Cup *Lakitu - Win 100cc Flower Cup *Birdo - Win 100cc Boomerang Cup *Metal Mario - Win 100cc Star Cup *Rosalina - Win 10cc Special Cup *Bowser Jr. - Win 100cc Shell Cup *Pink Gold Peach - Win 100cc Banana Cup *Baby Luigi - Win 100cc Leaf Cup *Baby Peach - Win 100cc Thunder Cloud Cup *Silver Wario - Win 100cc Lightning Cup *Larry Koopa - Win 150cc Mushroom Cup *Wendy O. Koopa - Win 150cc Flower Cup *Roy Koopa - Win 150cc Boomerang Cup *Ludwig Von Koopa - Win 150cc Star Cup *Baby Rosalina - Win 150cc Special Cup *Baby Donkey Kong - Win 150cc Shell Cup *Baby Daisy - Win 150cc Banana Cup *Iggy Koopa - Win 150cc Leaf Cup *Lemmy Koopa - Win 150cc Thunder Cloud Cup *Morton Koopa Jr. - Win 150cc Lightning Cup *Gold Mario - Win all Mirror Cups *Professor Elvin Gadd - Stay in 1st Place 8 times in Time Trial Races Vs Ghosts *Nabbit - Stay in 1st Place 3 times in Online Multiplayer - Worldwide *Kritter - Get 1 star rank in all cups of one Grand Prix (50cc, 100cc or 150cc) *Dry Bones - Play a 8 tracks race in Vs Race '''and stay in 1st place *Wiggler - Try the Online Multiplayer - Community *King Boo - Try the Online Multiplayer - Tournaments *Kamek - Get 1 star rank in Special Cup in 150cc Kart Customization There's a big variety of karts, bikes, tires and gliders in the game. There's a lot, so I can't them here. Just say that '''Goo-Goo Buggy (GCN), Para-Wing (GCN), Shooting Star (Wii), Blue Falcon (Wii), Bumble V (7),'' Cloud 9 (7), Soda Jet (7), Cact-X (7), Cat Cruiser (8), ''Landship (8), Standard ATV (8) and Wild Wiggler (8)'' will return. There's also a new kart called' Amazing 9'. From Gliders will return '''Super Glider (7 & 8), Flower Glider (7 & 8), Parafoil (7 & 8), Beast Glider (7), Swooper (7), Plane Glider (8), Cloud Glider (8) '''and '''Waddle Wing (8).' There's also two new gliders called: Bullet Bill '''and '''Peace Leaf. Golden Parts Like the past game the Golden Parts of a kart has a different unlockable criteria, the normal is every 50 coins you get a new part. Here's: *Gold Kart - Get 100000 coins. *Gold Bike - Get 50000 coins in Online Matches. *Gold Tires - Get a 1 rank star in all cups of 50cc, 100cc and 150cc *Gold Glider - Find a way to defeat Gold Shy Guy in Golden Bomb mode. Cups & Courses Mushroom Cup Peach Circuit Toad's Lake Hill Underground Caverns Skate Arena Flower Cup Mario Circuit Diddy Jungle Boomerang Coast Gusty Gardens Boomerang Cup Anti-Gravity Railway Double Cherry Pass Sherbet Palace Blooper Sea Star Cup Toadette Library Airship Skyway DK’s Savannah Dragon Rage Galaxy Special Cup Classic Courtyard Hidden Tall Mountain Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Shell Cup 3DS Wuhu Island Loop GBA Riverside Park Wii Toad's Factory U''' Thwomp Ruins Banana Cup '''U Sunshine Airport DS Mario Circuit 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon Wii Moonview Highway Leaf Cup Wii Daisy Circuit U '''Shy Guy Falls '''3DS '''Shy Guy Bazaar '''GBA '''Sunset Wilds Thunder Cloud Cup '''N64 '''Wario Stadium '''U '''Sweet Sweet Canyon '''Wii '''DK's Summit '''GCN '''Mushroom City Lightning Cup '''SNES '''Vanilla Lake 2 '''3DS '''Wario's Galleon '''DS '''Bowser's Castle '''GBA '''Rainbow Road Battle Mode This time the Battle Mode will be balanced, I mean will have Battle Courses like in MK8 and the classic battle courses. Battle Courses Lakeside Battlefield Comet Observatory '''Wii '''Funky Stadium '''GCN '''Block City '''3DS '''Wuhu Town '''N64 Double Deck Battle Tracks Mario Circuit Diddy Jungle Boomerang Coast Airship Skyway DK's Savannah 3DS '''Wuhu Island Loop Items Green Shell (and Triple ones) Red Shell (and Triples ones) Banana (and Triple ones) Mushroom (and Triple ones) Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom Spiny Shell Super Leaf Super Horn Fire Flower Boomerang Flower Star Thunder Cloud Lightning Blooper Bob-Omb Bullet Bill '''Rambi Barrel Gold Flower Mini Mushroom Jump Block Water Bomb Double Cherry Master 9 'CCs' 50cc (Easy) Automatically Unlocked 100cc (Intermediate) Get a star in each cup in 50cc 150cc (Expert) Get a star in each cup in 100cc 200cc (Intense) Get a star in each cup in 150cc (Mirror Mode is included.) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series)